Want
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Dark is finally happy with Sorcerer in a relationship, but he has a few secrets Sorcerer doesn't know about. Dark M. X Sorcerer of Dark Magic and a few other pairings, YAOI, Lemons inside, Full Summary Inside!


**I Don't Understand Faithful, Only Want**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Finally finding a good boyfriend, Dark Magician tries to suppress his urges for others. Thinking he could be faithful to Sorcerer of Dark Magic was easy, until a few other spellcaster's paths crossed with Dark's. How long can he hide his new secrets from his boyfriend?**

**Dark M. X Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Dark M. X Magician of Black Chaos, Dark M. X Dark Paladin, YAOI, Contains Lemons, Rated M**

**DM Girl: What is the Shadow Realm like?**

**Mahado: You better find out soon Dark is totally going to send you there for this.**

**DM Girl: Anyway please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Life had always been good to Dark. He had good looks, nice friends, everything a spellcaster would want, except for one problem. Dark had never found a good boyfriend, because no other magician would except the fact he was gay. He spent many nights alone.

All that changed when he met Sorcerer of Dark Magic. His master had bought the card and added it to his dueling deck, and everyone monster had gone to greet him.

Sorcerer had been so nice, and Dark noticed that Sorcerer had his eye on him. Sorcerer was all Dark could think about ever since he met him, but Dark kept telling himself that Sorcerer would never feel the same way about Dark.

That was where Dark was wrong. It was one night at a party where things started to go right.

"_Let's play Truth or Dare" Dark Magician Girl suggested and everyone seemed to be okay with it. The people that had been invited were Dark Magician, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Blast Magician, Silent Magician, and Magician's Valkyria._

"_Okay Dark you are first. Truth or Dare." His young apprentice asked him._

_Dark looking over at Sorcerer said, "Dare."_

_Dark Magician Girl smiled. "I dare you to go to the back room and spend ten minutes alone in there with Sorcerer."_

_Sorcerer just shrugged and headed to the back, it taking Dark a little bit longer to get there, not believing he was going through with this. His apprentice always had some kind of alternative motive and this seemed to be it._

"_Ten minutes starts, now!" Dark Magician Girl said, locking Sorcerer and Dark into the back room._

_Dark sighed and sat down on the floor, wondering what he should do. The back room was completely empty except for a few boxes._

"_What are we supposed to do?" Sorcerer asked, sitting across from Dark._

_Dark couldn't believe how close Sorcerer was to him. There was practically only about 6 inches between them._

"_What do you want to do?" Dark asked, trying not to look into Sorcerer's beautiful brown eyes._

_Sorcerer didn't say anything, just grabbed Dark's head and crashed their lips together. Dark was shocked by his fellow spellcaster's actions, and then started to kiss back, enjoying this moment._

"_Does that answer your question?" Sorcerer said, pulling back and looking into Dark's aqua blue eyes._

"_It does." Dark said and Sorcerer kissed him again._

_Sorcerer ran his tongue along Dark's bottom lip, asking him for entrance. Dark gave it to him and Sorcerer left no spot in Dark's mouth unexplored by his tongue._

_By the time Dark Magician Girl came to get them, Dark was on his back on the floor with Sorcerer on top of him, tongue on tongue._

"_I knew this would happen." Dark Magician Girl said and smirked._

"_You have some pretty bad timing." Sorcerer said, helping Dark up off of the floor._

"_I know but you two need to get back to the party and the ten minutes are up." Dark Magician Girl said and all three left to go join the party._

That day had been the best day of Dark's life. Since then, him and Sorcerer had gone out together, and was officially a couple.

Right now, they were at Dark's house, watching a movie.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sorcerer asked. Dark was curled up against him and Sorcerer's arm was around him. They had decided that Sorcerer was the dominate one in the relationship, and Dark had accepted acting like the girl, but he refused to dress like one. Sorcerer had tried to get him into doing that and Dark had objected highly.

"I think Master has a duel and I should be summoned once it starts, so I should just be waiting for my summoning." Dark said and was sad that he might not be able to go anywhere with Sorcerer and spend time with him.

"I can wait in your house with you until you get summoned and I'll be there when you get back." Sorcerer said and kissed Dark on the forehead.

Dark smiled and then heard a text message come through on his cell. He got up and looked at the text.

_From: Chaos_

_Hey. Sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. Do you want to get together later? I'd love to see you again. I have a little game planned for us. ;)_

**DM Girl: Cliffhanger :D**

**Mahado: Don't do that to them!**

**DM Girl: I will be updating as fast as I can.**


End file.
